


hand hug

by text



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	hand hug

Jinyoung and Guanlin were holding hands.

It's not like it was an abnormal occurrence; Guanlin was often tactile with the members and Jinyoung was hardly ever one to shy away from skinship.

But it felt weird because they were alone in their practice room, because Guanlin's hand was so broad compared to Jinyoung's delicate hand, because Jinyoung was on the brink of tears but the warmth that he felt was so overwhelming that he wished that this moment would never end.

Jinyoung was certain that his palm was sweaty but Guanlin didn't seem to mind. From his peripheral he could even see that Guanlin was smiling.

Jinyoung's face was heating up from embarrassment; he couldn't even bring himself to lift his head. He was thankful that Guanlin was patient. Guanlin even swung their arms so that he could get his hyung to loosen up.

Guanlin's smile grew to a wide grin when he was successful. Jinyoung laughed, both at himself and at them.

Jinyoung felt lighter, and he actually managed to bring his head up to look at Guanlin, whose eyes were brimming with a comforting warmth.

He squeezed Jinyoung's hand. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," with a small smile, Jinyoung nodded. "Thank you."


End file.
